familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hancock County, Kentucky
Hancock County is a county located in the U.S. state of Kentucky. As of the 2010 census, the population was 8,565. Its county seat is Hawesville. Hancock is a prohibition or dry county. Hancock County is included in the Owensboro, KY Metropolitan Statistical Area. History Hancock County was formed in 1829 from portions of Breckinridge, Daviess, and Ohio counties. The county is named for John Hancock, President of the Continental Congress and one of the signers of the Declaration of Independence. The courthouse, the second to serve the county, was built in 1868 and renovated in 1978. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (5.6%) is water. The northern border of the county lies along the Ohio River. Adjacent counties *Spencer County, Indiana (northwest) *Perry County, Indiana (northeast) *Breckinridge County (southeast) *Ohio County (south) *Daviess County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 8,392 people, 3,215 households, and 2,436 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 3,600 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 97.97% White, 0.85% Black or African American, 0.29% Native American, 0.17% Asian, 0.17% from other races, and 0.56% from two or more races. 0.76% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 3,215 households out of which 36.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 64.40% were married couples living together, 8.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 24.20% were non-families. 21.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.59 and the average family size was 3.01. In the county, the population was spread out with 26.70% under the age of 18, 8.50% from 18 to 24, 29.00% from 25 to 44, 24.90% from 45 to 64, and 11.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 97.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $36,914, and the median income for a family was $42,994. Males had a median income of $35,294 versus $23,574 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,623. About 11.40% of families and 13.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.00% of those under age 18 and 15.80% of those age 65 or over. Communities Incorporated *Hawesville (county seat) *Lewisport Unincorporated *Adair *Cabot *Dukes *Easton *Floral *Goering *Patesville *Pellville *Petri *Roseville *Sanders *Skillman *Utility *Waitman *Weberstown Politics See also *Dry counties *National Register of Historic Places listings in Hancock County, Kentucky References External links *Hancock Clarion newspaper website *County website *Hancock's Chamber of Commerce website Category:Hancock County, Kentucky Category:Counties of Kentucky Category:Kentucky counties on the Ohio River Category:Dry counties of Kentucky Category:1829 establishments in Kentucky Category:Settlements established in 1829 Category:Owensboro metropolitan area